jag får inte ha några känslor för dig
by Kungen
Summary: Nellie tvingas gifta sig med voldemort. men Nellie är lite intresserad av Sirius Black så hon blir förtvivlad över det med voldemort. hon är förtvivlad. det är under marödörernas tid och hon är bästa vän med Lily,   MIN första FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

Jag får inte ha några känslor för dig.

år: 1977

Nellie Cristal: huvudperson Victoria Cristal: mamma till alice Vlademir Cristal: Pappa till alice Narcissa Malfoy: Gudmor till Nellie

Det här är bara några av karaktärerna i storyn

Nellie Cristal var en italiensk vacker kvinna på 160 cm, smal blont långt lockigt hår och isblåa ögon, vackert ansikte med perfekta ögonbryn och långa svarta ögonfransar, hennes hy var gyllenbrun. hon var 16 år och ska gå sista året på hogwarts i gryffindor, hon hade renblodiga föräldrar och kom från den berömda trollkarlsfamiljen Cristal. familjen Cristal var stora i Italien men Nellies föräldrar ville att hon skulle gå på hogwarts för den itailenska skolan var inte lika bra som Hogwarts. hon går i samma klass som marodörerna och lily är hennes bästa vän.

Kapitel 1

När man blir torterad med crutiatus förbannelsen vill man bara dö. smärtan är obeskrivlig, den känns som en kniv skär sönder en inifrån och ut. man kan göra vad som helst bara man slipper ifrån smärtan. som jag sa, smärtan är obeskrivlig.

Nellie! din pappa och jag har bestämt detta med mörkrets herre. du kan inte säga emot för vi vet vad som är bäst för dig.  
>Men mamma. jag vill inte gifta mig med med mörkrets herre. och jag vill inte heller föda hans barn! utbrast jag med gråten i halsen.<br>det kom mörk rök från ingenstans sen försvann det lika fort som det hade kommit. Mörkrets herre hade kommit och han stod alldeles intill mig. jag kände han bröstkorg häva sig mot mig när han drog in min lukt. jag vägrade flytta på mig, jag himlade med ögonen mot honom och när han började tala så var rösten ihålig, mörk och bestämd.

- Nellie nästa sommar när du har slutat hogwarts så ska vi gifta oss.  
>- över min döda kropp snäste jag<br>- Mrs Cristal, se till att hon vill gifta sig med mig annars dödar jag  
>Mr Cristal, och du och Nellie ska bo hos mig alla lov om jag inte är upptagen då får Nellie stanna.. han hann aldrig avsluta meningen<br>- jag ska fira min sista jul på hogwarts Snäste Nellie  
>- på hogwarts. fortsatte han.<br>- jag tänker inte ha dödsätarmärket om du tror det.  
>- det behöver du inte för vi vill inte avslöja oss. men du ska få en fjäder på höger handled så det symboliserar dödsätarmärket<p>

Han tog tag i min högra handled och tryckte trollstaven mot den och mumlade nån trollformel.  
>det brände men inte så mycket. när det var klart så var det en vacker fjäder, kolsvart och den rörde sig graciöst som den flyger iväg med vinden.<p>

så gå och iväg nu. du och din mamma åker till hogwartsexpressen vid halv elva imorgon.  
>sen svepte han förbi tätt intill mig och rörde vid min arm. jag tillät mig inte att rysa så jag stod sammanbiten och rörde inte en min. han försvann med samma svarta rök som han hade kommit med tidigare<br>- Nellie. fattar du inte att han mördar oss om du inte gifter dig med han sa Victoria och höll hårt om Nellies axlar.  
>- ja mamma men varför just mig?<br>- ditt yttre fallen han i smaken. och sen vet jag inte mer men nu ska vi sova. vi är i malfoys herrgård. narcissa får visa dig vart ditt rum är. jag har saker att göra, men nellie det kommer att ordna sig.  
>narcissa kom och hämtade Nellie nere i källaren precis efter Victoria hade transfererat sig därifrån. hon vinkade till sig mig och gick uppför trappan genom en stor matsal uppför trappan igen och sen en korridor och i slutet av den korridoren så gick dom in i en dörr. där inne var det möblerat. sängen stod i ena hörnet garderoben stod vid sängens fotände och i andra hörnet fanns en skärm man kunde byta om bakom. sen brevid skärmen fanns det ett skrivbordsminkbord fullt med smink på. i mitten av rummet fanns det en matta i grönt och silver, väggarna var silver/gråa och golvet var mörkt trägolv. hennes koffert låg på sängen och hennes gyllenbruna katt Nala låg på sängen och väntade.  
>här är dina grejor. det är frukost senast kl nio imorgon se till att vara vaken och sminkad. en husalf kommer att väcka dig vid åtta imorgon. fråga henne efter vägen. och vandra inte omkring i huset. om du behöver någonting så ropar du på husalfen Elbo. sa Narcissa<br>jag nickade till svar och Narcissa vände på klacken och gick ut ur rummet. jag satte mig på sängen och började klappa Nala. hon började kurra direkt.  
>ja Nala det är tur att jag har dig, mumlade jag<br>jag bytte om till pyjamas och la mig i sängen. jag somnade gråtandes.


	2. Chapter 2

Jag får inte ha några känslor för dig.

Kapitel 2

-Miss du måste vakna nu.  
>jag grymtade till svar och satte mig yrvaket upp i sängen.<br>vad är klockan? frågade jag sömnigt  
>-klockan är åtta miss.<br>- okej vem är du?  
>-miss jag är Elbo miss husalfen Elbo. jag har packat ned alla dina saker i din koffert och hämtat buren du ska ha din katt i miss.<br>- okej tack. vart finns duschen Elbo? jag plockade ihop mina kläder jag skulle ha på mig.  
>- följ mig miss. han gick ut genom dörren och jag följde efter han gick nerför korridoren och öppnade en dörr.<br>här är duschen miss, behöver du något mer miss?  
>- nej tack du kan gå nu. så försvann han med ett poff jag gick in och stängde och låste dörren. tog av mig kläderna och gick in i duschen.<br>20 minuter senare var jag klar. jag torkade mig och klädde på mig, jag gick in i sitt rum, sminkade mig och fixade håret.  
>Redo för frukost.<br>-Elbo. sa jag med befallande tonfall. han dök upp med ett poff.  
>-ja miss, Elbo är till er tjänst miss.<br>- visa mig till frukosten tack.  
>ska bli miss. Han gick ut genom dörren nerför korridoren och nerför en trappa och in i matsalen. jag blev alldeles snurrig av alla korridorer och trappor, mamma satt vid matsalsbordet och drack te. jag tänkte bara svara med korta svar.<br>Hej gumman sovit gott? frågade mamma.  
>nej. sa jag medans jag hällde upp varm choklad och brädde en macka<br>- nehepp. du har tio minuter på dig sen ska vi åka det tar lång tid att åka till perrarong 9 3/4. sa hon medans hon klev upp sedan gick hon ut genom rummet.  
>jag mummlade okej när hon var påväg ut. jag tryckte i mig mackan och drack upp chokladen. jag ställde mig upp och gick ut genom rummet. när jag kom ut till hallen såg jag min koffert och kattburen med nala i vid dörren.<br>Nellie vi åker nu!

Hogwartsexpressen.  
>så du menar att du ska gifta dig och skaffa barn med han-som-inte-får-nämnas?. sa Lily medans hon satt brevid mig och strök mig på ryggen. vi var alldeles ensamma i kupen så jag hade bestämt mig för att berätta för Lily. vi hade suttit och pratat om det i över en timme. jag hade hulkat fram orden för det tog stopp i halsen. tårarna hade runnit.<br>Ja.. svarade jag på lilys fråga  
>-men du Nellie, det kommer att ordna sig.<br>- jag vet. jag hoppas att han inte dödar mig han tycker att jag blir för jobbig.  
>- men du om ni gifter er så kan han inte döda dig, ni blir bunda till varandra med ett speciellt band, då kan man inte skada varandra.<br>- okej. då kommer han få se på mina rebelliska upptåg  
>-haha undra hur han kommer att reagera. men du kan vi släppa in killarna nu?<br>-ja jag antar det för det ser ut som dom ändå kommer att komma in om dom inte får. sa jag och tittade samtidigt mot dörren. killarna stod därutanför och klängde (bokstavligt talat) på dörren. jag vinkade åt dom att komma in.  
>dom slängde upp dörren och 3st landade på golvet i en hög. utom peter pettigrew för han stod fortfarande i dörröppningen och visste inte vart han skulle ta vägen.<br>alla började gapskratta, James som låg längst ner och gapskrattade så hela högen rörde sig. han skrek att han ville upp så remus och sirius ställde sig upp och satte sig skrattande ned på sätena.  
>James såklart klämde ned sig brevid mig och lily så jag flyttade mig till andra sidan längst in vid bordet. nu satt jag brevid Sirius och Remus satt brevid Sirius. Peter satte sig brevid james. han såg jättenervös ut och höll på att gnugga händerna mot varandra sen började han bita på naglarna.<br>dög inte jag Nellie? frågade james retsamt  
>nä och så ville jag sitta vid en fönsterplats. sa jag och avfyrade ett leende mot honom.<br>efter nån timme av prat och skrattande så avbröt Sirius james mitt i en mening.  
>-hurrdu Tagghorn, ska vi kasta stinkbomber i slytherinarnas kupe?<br>- Utmärkt ide Tramptass.  
>dom ställde sig upp och försvann ut genom dörren. Remus suckade och plockade fram en bok.<br>jag kände mig trött så jag la mig tillrätta och somnade..

jag vaknade av att någon ruskade om mig.  
>nellie du måste vakna nu. hörde jag Sirius säga.<br>- okej

några timmar senare gick jag och la mig. middagen var vansinnigt god och 8 stycken hade placerats i gryffindor.


End file.
